Costumes
by Anne Fatalism Dilettante
Summary: A costume party for Halloween - well, why not? Warm, fuzzy FMA friendship all around - that's how things roll. RoyxEd friendship at the end. Oneshot. Happy Halloween!


**My first FMA fanfic. So I had this idea - _what if the cast participated in a costume party for Halloween? _****Well, this oneshot would be the result. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I had fun writing it! **

**Note : No specific pairing - just a whole bunch of FMA characters having a warm, fuzzy night of fun. RoyEd friendship hinted at the end.**

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand," Edward grumbled. "How does this relate to the damn military?"<p>

"Now, brother, this is an important function. The Colonel specifically ordered you to participate, didn't he?"

Edward was fuming. "A costume party for Halloween? How is this supposed to be _important_, Al? Seeing Colonel Bastard's face on regular days is annoying enough already. Maybe I'll just transmute him into a giant pumpkin or something…"

Al tried to pacify his irritated brother. "You can't do that to the Colonel, brother. Be a little more sporting, will you? Who knows, it might be fun!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Come on, brother! Hurry up and prepare a costume, or we'll be late. Do you have any ideas on what to dress up as?"

Pause.

"No," Edward muttered, sounding defeated. "Do you?"

If Al could grin, Edward was sure that he would. "I don't need a costume, brother. _This_ is my costume."

He was right, Edward noted. That suit of armor was perfect for a costume party. Not that it made him feel any better about the whole Philosopher Stone situation, of course, but it was still convenient at a time like this.

Edward quickly made up his mind. "I'll be a vampire."

"A vam – wait, you're not thinking about transmuting your _teeth_, are you?"

"Why not?" Edward asked with a shrug. "I've dyed my hair before. What's wrong with changing my teeth length a little?"

Al stared in disbelief as Edward approached a mirror, clapped his hands, and brought them to his mouth.

"There. I don't need a costume at this rate. These fangs are good enough for show," Edward murmured, observing his pair of fangs with something like satisfaction. "Hey, y'know, I think these look good on me."

Al sighed. "You're impossible, brother."

* * *

><p>The costume party was held at one of the Central ballrooms. The brothers made their way through the crowd, all the while observing the Halloween setup. A lot of effort had certainly been put in to make this work, Edward realized. The lightings were off – the only source of light being candles on tall candelabras to give the area a spooky feel. Wispy cobwebs hung from the ceiling, while a mist-generator pumped out mist near the windows. People spoke in muted whispers and threw laughter around once in a while, clearly enjoying themselves.<p>

"What are these doing here?" Edward asked, pointing at several carved pumpkins.

Al sighed. "They're part of the decorations, brother."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah, they are. Damn, I can't recognize anybody at all thanks to these stupid costumes…"

"Hey, chief," A muffled voice sounded, "Guess you really showed up, huh?"

Edward peered at the…_thing_ in front of him with curiosity. "That voice…Second Lieutenant Breda? What are you supposed to be?"

"Isn't that obvious? I'm a ghost. Well, I couldn't be bothered to look around for a costume, so I just threw this white sheet over and snipped two holes for my eyes," Breda explained with a snort. "Nice fangs, by the way."

Edward grinned. "Thanks. Have you seen the Colonel?"

"He's around here somewhere with the Lieutenant. You'll see him someho – _woah_!"

Alphonse and Edward had to helped the poor Second Lieutenant up, who had accidentally stepped onto his own costume by accident.

* * *

><p>They met a few more acquaintances along the way. Fuery had taken the effort to dress up as a shy, bookish scholar, with his glasses completing the smart do-up. Sheska trailed behind him with a smile, posing as the eager librarian. Edward had given Fuery a wink and motioned at Sheska, to which Fuery stuttered and blushed a light pink.<p>

Edward immediately recognized the nearby pirate as Havoc – since when did pirates _smoked,_ anyway? Havoc had a bandana tied around his head, and had ripped his civilian clothes for good effect. He brandished a sword around, grinning boyishly. "Had one of the alchemists transmute this thing for me. D'you think it'll impress the ladies?"

"Sure, why not?" Al said cheekily.

"Not in that wreck of a costume, Havoc, you won't," Falman said, sidling up.

Havoc rolled his eyes. "And you look gruesome. What are you supposed to be?"

"I don't know. I didn't take much time to think about it, actually, so I just poured some red paint on myself and it was done."

"Well," Al murmured, looking at Falman closely. His pale face and white hair had been streaked with red. "I guess you could pass off as a victim of Barry the Chopper."

"What? No way!" Falman exclaimed, while Havoc exploded into laughter.

Edward, who had been watching in amusement, was now vaguely aware of a tall shadow looming over him. Had he been more aware, he would have ducked - but it was too late.

"EDWARD ELRIC!"

"GYAH!" Edward yelled, "Let go of me, Armstrong!"

Armstrong had not even bothered to wear anything but his navy blue military pants. He held Edward in a bone-crushing hug, bulky muscles flexing in all his glory. "How wonderful of you to participate in the festival of Halloween! I see you have not dressed up as appropriately as I would have expected you to, therefore, allow me to educate you on the artistic and magnificent skills of celebrating Halloween – skills that have been passed on through the Armstrong line for GENERATIONS!"

"Like you're one to talk, Major!" Edward said, struggling and balking at the sight of the bright, pink sparkles. "Look, I did come as something! See? I'm dressed as a vampire!" He bared his fangs angrily into a snarl at Armstrong, who merely chuckled.

"That won't do, Edward Elric! My muscles are the epitome of grace, beauty and spirit required for this elegant event! Now, don't be shy – go ahead and feel them!"

"ARGH! You're suffocating me!"

A cool, sharp voice cut in. "Interesting to see you here, runt."

Armstrong hastily dropped Edward at once. Al caught him, and the three turned to gaze at the newcomer - who was a lady with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. A black cloak swished behind her, and she maimed the pitchfork she was holding at Armstrong, who actually _yelped._

"S-Sister! What are you doing here?"

She huffed impatiently. "Mustang sent me an invitation."

"M-Major General, excuse me for asking, but what are you supposed to be?" Al asked, unable to keep the quiver out of his voice.

Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong swept around, her cloak fanning out behind her in a flap. "The devil, sent to torment." She sent the Elric brothers a nasty smile, one that sent them running in terror.

The Ice Queen was apparently scarier on Halloween.

* * *

><p>The two brothers walked onward, spotting more familiar people on the way – including Miles, Buccaneer, Brosh, Ross, and even Kimblee – who had stopped in his footsteps to sneer at them. He wore his trademark white tux with several dashes of bright crimson on it. Edward didn't want to stop to figure out whether the blood was genuine or not.<p>

"Yo, Edo, Al!"

"Hughes!" Al exclaimed. "You're here too?"

Hughes nodded seriously. "Of course." He was dressed up as a mummy, with bandages haphazardly wrapped around his torso. "I'm here on a mission, but more importantly…"

Edward and Al froze.

"This is a picture of Elysia, all dressed up to go around trick-or-treating! Isn't it amazing? She's so grown up already! She's supposed to be an angel, and of course she already is one! I'm sure you noticed these wings – my beautiful wife, Gracia, took a fortnight to prepare it. Aren't they beautiful?"

"Hughes," Edward said with a sigh, "Would you like me to transmute all your bandages into nothingness?"

Hughes pouted. "Oh, how mean of you!" With that, he leaned in and whispered to Edward, "Oh, by the way - some of the Homunculi are here tonight. Be on your toes, will you?"

Homunculi?

Edward stared. "What are they doing here? Shouldn't we be taking them down instead?"

Hughes grinned. "Oh, no. Apparently we're having a truce of some sort for tonight, so all's well I suppose. There was an agreement with the Fuhrer. Now, as I was mentioning about Elysia…"

* * *

><p>"Woah! That's a fantastic costume! Where'd you get it from?"<p>

Smile. "My father bought me these special effects. I'm glad he allowed me to participate."

The Elric brothers stared at Selim Bradley, who was smiling innocently at the crowd. Shadows clung around, eyes leering and watchful. The military officials didn't even seem afraid of the snapping teeth. Fuhrer King Bradley stood next to Selim (cough) Pride, gazing at him with pretentious affection.

Edward shook his head. "Let's go, Al. I don't even know what's going on anymore."

* * *

><p>Edward and Al finally found the Colonel and his Lieutenant, who were chatting amiably with several military executives around them.<p>

"Why, good evening, Fullmetal. A little too old for trick-or-treat, aren't you? Would you like a candy?"

Before Al could calm his brother down, Edward exploded into one of his famous tempers. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE COULD PASS OFF AS A LITTLE FIVE YEAR OLD GOING AROUND ASKING FOR SWEETS ON HALLOWEEN NIGHT, YOU BASTARD?"

"It's nice to see you two," Al said, grabbing Edward before he decided to land a punch on said bastard's face. "Those are nice costumes."

The Lieutenant smiled kindly at them. "Thank you, Alphonse." Her blonde hair was not clipped into a barrette like it usually was. It flowed freely down her back in a straight wave, a pointed black hat resting on the top. In one hand she held a broom, while in another she held a leash. Black Hayate barked joyfully at Edward, recognizing him in an instant.

"Here to accompany your master, eh?" Edward asked, patting Black Hayate's head while the dog crooned at the affection. He then turned to eye his Colonel, who was staring at the exchange with amusement. "And what are you supposed to be, Mustang? The office boy? Government official?"

Roy Mustang was probably the only one who was dressed in a formal suit for this event. He would have looked like a true political figure, save the white mask on his face that clashed against the dark hair of his. "Nonsense, Fullmetal. I'm the phantom. You've obviously never studied any classics, have you? Even a sixth-grader would be able to recognize this outfit."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE WOULD BE AS MICROSCOPIC AS A SIXTH-GRADER AND CANNOT BE SEEN OVER THE PILE OF PAPERWORK?"

The Colonel chuckled at Edward's display of temper. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some candy, dropping it into Edward's hands.

"Here."

Edward stopped short. "What's this?"

"Candy."

"How old do you think I am?"

Roy sighed. "Just take it."

Al watched, bemused, as Edward accepted the candy with a surprised 'thanks'. Edward promptly unwrapped the candy, popping it into his mouth.

"YOU BASTARD! IT'S MILK-FLAVORED! SEE THESE FANGS OF MINE, YOU ASSHOLE? I'LL BITE YOU WITH THEM, I SWEAR I WILL!"

Roy laughed.

"Happy Halloween, Fullmetal."

* * *

><p><strong>We don't really celebrate Halloween here, and I've never been to trick-or-treating before, so I'm sorry if there are any facts that don't seem right. That said, I can totally imagine Edward as a vampire - and a sexy, dangerous one that growls, kicks and performs badass alchemy!<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you all think about it. And by the way, a Happy Halloween to all in advance!**

**- Anne**


End file.
